Silver
by CodyRexBeth
Summary: Itachi and Kisame rescue a gypsy girl who had a bigger impact on their lives then they could have foreseen. Story is better than it sounds!
1. Thanks

_Acknowledgements_

First of all I'd love to thank my baby sisters Izzy and Jenny (CodyRexBeth of FF) for Betaing this for me and running to the store for tons of sprinkle doughnuts.

My friend Feather-chan for keeping me sane. You know who you are! Rofl.

Masashi Kishimoto for creating the lovely world of Naruto. Without it the world would suck greatly and Twilight *shudder* would rule the world. Or maybe Harry Potter.

Youtube for letting me make an awesome writing play list.

The inventor of coffee.

My roommate Muse (her actual name. Not kidding.) for being very understanding of my anti-social behavior and all the times I practically bit her head off.

All the other sites I went on when I had writers block.

My guild mates from my side account (cornyssideaccount) of Neopets for cheering me up and comic relief!

All the movies from my child hood that helped me get past writers block.

And most importantly

YOU!

For reading my story and leaving all those lovely reviews.

Thank you very very very much!

This was blast to write and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	2. The Story

_Listen well to my tale young ones. For I am about to tell you a tale of love, betrayal, heartbreak, confusion, trickery, pain, and gypsys. This is a tale of two star crossed lovers and their desperation to make their love work. Even though they were hopelessly out numbered._

_Now listen well….._

XXX

SNAP!

CRACK!

The brambles tore at her long skirts and her arms and hair. Long silver tresses were left behind. The ninja dogs were hot on her heels. She glanced over her shoulder and ran faster. Her feet hit all the sharp rocks and twigs.

She burst out of the forest and tripped over a rock crashing into a small and shallow creek. But she knew not to scream. This pain meant nothing to her. If she were to go back she would know even worse pain. Maybe death. No not death. They need the monster inside of her but he wasn't a monster. He was her only friend.

It wasn't until she staggered to her feet that she noticed she wasn't alone. That's when she saw _him_. Her ice blue eye widened in fright.

"Kill me." She whispered. "Please."

Her eyes looked him over. Oh yes it was him. Raven hair. Those red red eyes. It _had_ to be him. There was only one after all. Well actually there were two but that's beside the point. All she knew was that it was him. Uchiha Itachi.

She slowly got up and put her weight off her injured foot. He was alone. Or at least she thought he was. There was no one else around.

WOOF!

Her head snapped back to the forest as three large ninja dogs came out of it with about ten ninja's behind them. She back away and tripped over a mossy rock and fell on her butt into the ice cold river. There was thin layer of ice on the edges so winter must be coming soon. The ninjas stared the girl down grinning and stalking closer to her. They hadn't even noticed Itachi yet. They were too focused on the girl.

"Well well." The captain sneered. "What do we have here? A little gypsy?"

The men laughed.

"And an abomination none the less!"

More laughing. Her hair covered her face has she bent her head to hide her face.

"Ahhh is the monster crying?" Second in command sneered.

Chortling.

"Monsters don't have feelings!" Someone yelled.

Itachi slowly backed away and hid in the shadows. His eyes fixed on the girl in the tattered gypsy's clothes.

A top that had a small cut to show off her cleavage the straps were on her shoulders and from her bust to her waist was green with gold lines running down it, her skirt was long, once white with a purple wrap around with small gold dangling things on it that made bell like noises when they clanked together.

She wore no shoes but had small gold bracelets on both of her ankles and on her arms. She wore large hoops in her ears and had a small circlet around her forehead. It was a purple ribbon with some sort of stone on the middle. For a necklace she had a gold ribbon that tied in a small bow on the side of her neck.

Her hair was once, he guessed, some dark color but now it was matted with blood, mud, and other foul things he didn't even want to think about.

He watched as she got up and tried to run but the men captured her again with water whips. They tied her up and laughed at her. Continuing to call her names. He had to admit he was a bit curious of course that was when one lifted her hair and he caught sight of the mark on her back. Her right shoulder blade to be exact.

"Did you see it?"

"Yes."

"Act now?"

"No we follow."

Sigh. "Fine."

The two hid in the shadows and quietly followed the group as they took the gypsy back to their camp. There they tossed her into a wooden cage and went about their business.

The girl curled up in a small corner with a small wolf beside her. She looked at shaggy snow white wolf with tear stained eyes and slowly petted it. It was of medium build.

She was talking to it when night came and they men came for her again. They dragged her out of the wooden cage and right by the fire.

"Dance girl!" they commanded.

Slowly getting to her feet she took the tambourine that was tossed to her and began her dance. She twirled and danced around the men. They laughed and tried to trip her but she just gracefully jumped and leaped over them. This continued for a long time until she finally dropped to the ground from exhaustion. The men poked and prodded her to get up. She tried several times but to no avail.

One man dumped water on her and another bent down and shocked her sending thousands of volts of electricity into her petite form. She opened her eyes and mouth and let out a blood curling scream. She thrashed around and when they finally stopped she was panting and smoking slightly.

Slowly and shaking like a leaf about to fall from the tree she stood tall and proud and began to dance once more.

"You have to admit. Clean her up and she'd have Hidan all over her."

"Hn."

The man besides Itachi fell silent slightly annoyed by his partner.

"She's strong Kisame."

The tall blue shark like man besides him looked down at his partner who had his eyes fixed on the dancing gypsy. They settled down and waited until all are asleep.

She had been tossed back into her wooden prison a while ago and was sleeping restlessly. Tossing and turning. She finally gave up on sleep and instead looked up at the full moon. It was unusually bright and she always found comfort in it.

"_I don't know if you can hear me  
Or if you're even there  
I don't know if you would listen  
To a gypsy's prayer."_

Kisame gently shook Itachi's shoulder to wake him up.

"Hn?"

"She's started to sing and they are all asleep."

"Great. Let's go."

"_God help the outcasts  
Hungry from birth  
Show them the mercy  
They don't find on earth  
God help my people  
We look to You still  
God help the outcasts  
Or nobody will."_

They crept slowly into the camp taking great care to not wake anyone. As they neared her cage her signing grew louder.

"She's pretty good."

"Hn."

Soon they were within a few feet from her cage hidden in the shadows. All her "guards" were in a drunken coma and a sleep induced coma courtesy of Kisame.

"_I ask for nothing  
I can get by_

_But I know so many  
Less lucky than I."_

"Whose less lucky that her?"

"Don't know. Shush."

They waited until her chilling song ended.

"_Please help my people  
The poor and downtrod  
I thought we all were  
The children of God  
God help the outcasts  
Children of God."_

As soon as the song ended the two crept from the shadows and to her cage. Itachi broke the lock and Kisame put her in a sleep induced coma. As soon as the girl was asleep Kisame swung her over his shoulder and the pair vanished unto the night.

When she awoke it was day and she was in a room. The girl sat up and the blanket around her fell away from her body. She clutched at it again to draw it around her body. She slowly looked around her surroundings.

She was on the floor with a thin mat under her and blanket on her. She was in a cave with a box in a far corner. Looking around she noticed there were three lamps lighting the cave.

"Hello?" she called out her voice hoarse.

Glancing around a second time she noticed and jug, an apple, and a small half of a loaf of bread. Her wolf was there in a flash.

"Oh Talo!" she muttered into his fur. "Thank the sprits."

Using him as sort of a crutch she used him to help her to get to the food. Sitting down on the crate she sniffed her jug then took and long sip. Clear cold water ran down her throat. Talo make a pitiful noise and she laughed. He opened his mouth and she poured some down. He nudged her leg and she scratched him.

Picking up the bread she tore off a chunk and tossed it to Talo. The wolf snapped it up and ate it in one bite. She nibbled on the rest of the bread then bit into the apple letting the juice dribbled down her chin before Talo jumped on her and licked it off. She giggled and pushed him off and took another bite of apple.

She had no idea that someone was watching her until her until he stepped into the light.

"Hello." He said calmly.

She jumped up and looked at him in fright. Then she promptly fell holding her ankle. He held up his hands in defense and slowly walked to her but stopped when Talo growled.

"Down Talo." She said.

The wolf walked to her side and laid down his eyes fixed on the stranger.

"Who are you?" she asked glaring at him.

"I was about to ask you the same thing miss."

She looked him over. He was dressed all in black and had pockets so she guessed he was a ninja but it was his upper regions that held her attention the most. He had deep blue spikey hair and an orange mask covering one eye. Weird.

She stared her down before glancing away and petting Talo. She refused to tell.

He sighed. "Fine I'm Madara Uchiha otherwise known as Tobi."

She looked at him in confusion.

"Long story."

"I feel like I'll be here a while so I can wait."

She moved her ankle and winced.

"Here." He started to her and Talo growled. "Please allow me to heal you."

She waited a few moments before nodding yes. He came over and crouched down. His hands grew blue and the pain in her foot lessened greatly. Her face softened from a grimace to a contented smile.

"Your name?" he asked.

She was silent. "I don't have one." She said softly.

"You don't have one?" he repeated.

"No."

They were silent for a few minutes.

"Why not?"

"I was bread for one purpose and one purpose only." She paused and he looked up at her. "To house the three tailed Jinchuuriki in my body."

He stiffened. "Bread?"

"I was told I was conceived to house the Jinchuuriki from a young age and for a while I believed them but as time passed and we became stronger me memories became coming back to me."

"We?"

"The Jinchuuriki and I."

"Oh."

"He's become one of my closest friends."

"The Jinchuuriki?"

"Yes. Sanbi and I."

He was silent while he processed this news.

"You said you had memories returning to you?"

"Yes. Over time I came to the conclusion that I had been stolen from my parents when I was very young. They told me I was from the Mist but that isn't true. I'm from the Rain. Of course they know nothing about this."

He finished her ankle and with his help she slowly rose to her feet and tested it out. It felt fine and she smiled and pushed her still matted hair out of her ice blue eyes.

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

He looked down at her as she tested out her ankle before she sat down. He followed.

"Who are these people you keep talking about?"

She was silent her eyes saying nothing. He was about ask her if all was ok when she snapped to and looked at him.

"They are a group of people within the inner sanctum of the Hidden Rain village who plot against the leader and wish to take over the great nations. The three tailed was already captured and on the way to the Rain's capital when he broke loose and escaped. I came apon him by chance that following day as I was walking to the lake to fish. After that my memory is sketchy and all I remember is that we were instantly bonded then after that I woke up in a cage in some unfamiliar place."

She paused and took a deep shaky breath.

"After that my life was hell. They trained me to become very strong and to control the 'beast' inside of me. I learned how to act many things and over time I became acquainted with the nearby gypsys and they welcomed me. It was then they also trained me to become one of them."

She fingered the hem of the purple wrap around skirt and closed her eyes before slowly opening them.

"When I hit sixteen I was legally a gypsy. And after that life wasn't too bad. I met someone and he was best friend but after they found out he vanished from camp and I never set foot on gypsy land again."

She wiped away a tear before going on.

"After that hell increased. I was pushed past my limits and gained new ones before eventually passing those and that continued from then until now. Over these past few years I have made exactly three other escape tries and they have all failed until now."

She looked at him. He realized he had been barely breathing as she told her tale.

"You know I have the three tailed inside of me so now what?"

"Pardon?"

"You are part of the Akatsuki. You want the creature inside of me."

It wasn't a question. To say Madara was surprised would be an understatement. How could she talk about this so calmly? That's when it hit him. She had been treated so cruelty that she no longer cared about her own life.

"What about the gypsys?"

"What about them?"

"You would leave them to die?"

"Hurt my people and I will haunt you until the end of your days." She promised slash threatened.

"You are serious."

"Deadly."

They were silent and she leaned against the crate her eyes closing for a brief second then opening again. She was smiling again. Content.

"How old are you?" he asked curiously.

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm sixteen. Why?"

"No reason."

Three escape tries in almost one year. She must be desperate to leave. They were silent for a second.

"So when?"

"What?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't act stupid you know what I'm talking about."

He was quiet for a moment.

"I don't know."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I really don't."

"You better do it soon."

"Why?"

"They are coming. They need me badly. I'm their greatest weapon after all."

She sounded bitter.

"You honestly don't mind giving up your life to help us take over the world?"

She thought for a moment. "No."

She leaned her head against the crate and closed her eyes. He couldn't help but smile. Picking her up he laid her down on the mat and put the blanket over her again. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear he smiled down at her. Talo gave him a warning growl.

"Don't worry I'm going." He told her dog.

Talo responded with a growl before settling down by her side.

"So what now?" asked a voice.

Turning around there stood Konan leaning against the door frame arms crossed over her chest an eyebrow raised.

"She has no name."

She raised both eyebrows. "Really?"

"Really."

"Well now what" she asked.

She pushed herself off the door frame and walked to his side and stared down at the sleeping girl. Madara rose and they looked at her.

"She willingly gave up her life."

"And you aren't going to let her are you?"

"No."

"Why?"

His next words surprised her and still do to this day.

"I think I love her."

**XXX**

_Four years passed from that fateful day and she is still there living with Madara and the rest of the __Akatsuki happily. In that time she finally gained a name _Silver_. For her silver hair and the silvery moon rays that's she loved so much. She always was a night person. _

_She also promised Madara that when he had all other tailed beast's she would give up her own. And until that day she lives and fights alongside the Akatsuki._

They_ have always tried to get her back but every time she fights and wins with her new family and wins every time. It was in those few years she developed a very close bond with Tobi/Madara. She was faithful to all but she never doubted him and followed out his orders faithfully. Silver was his right hand man errr woman._

_Every now and then she goes and sees her gypsy family and stays a few days to a week with them. Along the way she can be recognized from her silver hair but that doesn't bother her. Once she gets there she dances and sings her heart out with her people. They fully accepted her as Akatsuki and still loved her._

_Once she brought Madara along with her which was a mistake because that's when people asked if they were together. Blushing scarlet the two denied it but it wasn't until they returned home that they finally accepted the fact that's they had feelings for each other. Deep hard feelings._

"But miss Tarria!"

_A small hand shot into the air. The young brunette turned around and looked at him expectedly._

"Yes?"_ she asked._

"Did everything turn out ok with Miss Silver and Madara-san?" _he asked from his desk._

_Tarria leaned against the black board and looked at him. She seemed to be considering his questions._

"Well to know that you must sit still and listen to my story about a pair of the greatest ninja's of our village and a personal friend of mine."

"Is the personal friend of yours miss Silver?"

_She smiled at him and raised her book._

"Now let's continue. Shall we class?"

"Yes Miss Tarria!"

_The youngsters fell silent as their sensei continued her tale of two star crossed lovers._

**XXX**

She stood outside the Akatsuki base dressed in nothing but a pair of blue boxers and a silver cotton cami. She felt his presence behind her but didn't turn. She melted into him when he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you."

"I know."

She giggled and could almost feel him rolling his eyes. She turned and looked up at him.

"Ya know you are so lucky that you're really warm or I would have left you long ago." She commented smiling faintly.

He feigned hurt and cocked her head to one side confused.

"What?"

Oh right mask. She couldn't see his face. She reached up and gently took it off smiling the way and he let her. Silver was the only one to ever do that. She smiled up and him and using his to balance her she reached up. Their lips met in a quick kiss.

"If you two are done Pein wants you." Konan said shielding her eyes.

Silver giggled and drew back. Madara put his mask back on and glared at Konan. The bluenette raised her eyebrows, turned, and left. Silver took his hand and lead the way back down the thin ledge passage way across the river and through a secret passageway and into a very large cave. They went to another secret door and down a flight of stairs before walking down a low small passageway and past a wooden door and into the living room of the Akatsuki. They past Sasori, Kisame, and Itachi before heading down a maze of hallways until ending up in Pein's room. Konan knocked.

"Enter."

She opened the door and they entered. She was instantly at his side. Madara and Silver stood there in front of his desk still holding hands. Pein looked at them disapprovingly but didn't say a word. Silver smirked innocently.

"Code Marriage." Was all Pein said.

Madara and Konan looked at him sharply. Silver was confused.

"What's Code Marriage?" she asked confused.

In an instant she was out the door and Madara and Pein we arguing. After a few seconds their voices were blocked form her. Damn Jutsu! Fuming she left and plopped down next to Kisame on the couch. She picked it up only to throw it at the wall a second later. Kisame looked down at her strangely.

"Don't hurt books." Sasori said not looking up from his own book. "They'll give you paper cuts."

Silver stuck her tongue out at him and rolled her eyes.

"What's Code Marriage?" she asked.

They looked at her then went back to what they were doing hastily. Itachi was writing, Sasori was reading a book, and Kisame was sharpening his sword. Silver raised an eyebrow.

"Tell them I went to see my gypsy family." She stated standing up.

She stormed out of the base angrily. If they won't tell her she'd find out herself! She stood on top of the ridge and looked down at her home.

"I will find out!" she vowed.

In a flash she was off into the forest and vanishing into the night.

X

An hour later Madara came out skipping happily and acting like Tobi.

"Where's Silver?" he asked bouncing up and down.

"She said she was going to her gypsy family." Sasori said without looking up from his book.

Tobi's happiness dimmed but then he shrugged and skipped away and back to his room. Slamming the door which was his usual fashion he took off his cloak and threw it on his bed. Sitting down on his bed his picked up a picture of him and Silver.

They were smiling at the camera and giving each other bunny ears.

He smiled down at it fondly. She was still in her gypsy clothes and looked way to thin and underfeed but at least she was happy. He traced her outline with his finger and lay down on the bed gazing up at picture.

What was he going to do?

Code Marriage was where he had to get married and carry on the Uchila family line. Of course he had already found The One and her name was Silver but since she was a gypsy and a Jinchuuriki none the less. She wasn't eligible to be his wife.

That's when he decided.

"Ok screw it!" he said getting him.

He was going to propose to her. She did promise to give them the Jinchuuriki when they had all the others and they don't have all of them yet so there was still a chance. He left his cloak on his bed and left the base. He pulled out a locket that would be able to find the gypsys. He used a simple transportation Jutsu and was on the outskirts of the camp.

Their camp _was_ only twenty miles away but he wanted to get there before Silver did. Approaching the camp the small children came at him running Talo close behind. The wolf dog jumped up and licked him all over. He laughed.

"Hello Talo!"

"Ok Talo get off!" called a voice.

The shaggy white wolf got off and went running to a figure coming closer.

"Hello Tarria!" Tobi called happily getting up.

"Hi Tobi!" the young woman called.

She had a small baby on her hip and two young children hiding behind her clutching her long skirts.

XXX

"Wait wait wait!" _called a small voice._

"What Tarvir?" _Tarria asked from the front of the class room._

"You're part of the story Miss?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

_Tarria sighed and rolled her eyes._

"Because I'm her best friend."

"Wait you know Miss Silver?"

"Enough. May I continue?"

"Yes Miss Tarria."

XXX

The two children peeked out from behind her skirt. The baby smiled at him happily and reached out a hand to him. Tobi took it and smiled at the baby through his mask.

"Hello!"

"This is Kara." Tarria said handing him the baby.

"Hello Kara."

She gestured to the boy and girl on her skirt. "This is Tavia and _Tarvir_."

XXX

_He sunk low in his seat as children in the class room giggled and laughed. Tarria laughed._

_Tavia face palmed herself._

_XXX_

Tobi crouched down low. "Hello."

"H-hi!" Tavia said softly.

"Hi mister! I'm Tarvir and I'll rule the camp soon!"

Tobi laughed. "Of course you will."

He got up and handed the baby back to Tarria.

"Has Silver got here yet?"

"No."

"Good!"

"What why?"

"I ummm might ummm ahhh." Tobi said awkwardly.

Tarria's face lit up. "You're going to propose!" she screeched.

People within a fifty feet radius stopped and looked. Tobi stood there blushing and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Tarria tried dancing around but the children wouldn't let her.

"Come on!" she cried.

She grabbed Tobi's hand and lead him deeper into the gypsy camp. They passed dozen of gypsys who stopped and waved and called out hi. Children ran in between them. Dogs barked and ran up sniffing. Soon they came to a small tent. Going in there were two people. An old woman and an old man. They looked up and smiled at the two.

"Hello Tobi. What a pleasant surprise." The old woman said.

"And you to Abigail." He said politely.

"Hello Tobi. What can we do for you?" the old man asked.

"I-"

"He wants to marry Silver!" Tarria blurted out.

She hung her head and smiled blushing red. "Sorry."

"Have you asked Silver yet?" the man asked.

"No Alex. I wanted to ask you both first."

"That's very sweet dear." Abigail said fondly.

"Oh please say yes Alex!" Tarria burst out excitably.

Alex pretended to think. Tarria bounced on her toes up and down making the baby giggle. Alex rolled his eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't give you the permission." He said sounding regretful.

Everyone's face fell.

"Only my daughter can."

They became happy again.

"YES!" Tarria cried jumping up and down.

XXX

Silver ran through the night. Tears often blurred her vision but she wiped them away. She ran and ran until she stopped outside the front gates of the Village Hidden on the Leaves. She waited a second before charging in.

"Hey!" the guards from the front gates yelled.

"It's Silver!"

"Akatsuki attack!"

"Sound the bells!"

Her silver hair was kind of recognizable and who she was and what she was a part of. But still she never slowed. Not until she was right in front of the Hokage's desk that is followed by at least twenty ANU Black Ops members. She smiled hesitantly at Tsunade.

"Excuse me?"

Tsunade looked up and was startled to see ANU members and an S-ranked criminal in front of her.

"Yes?"

Silver looked down and fidgeted a bit before looking up and staring her right in the eye.

"I would like to see the Uchiha archive files ma'am." She stated. "Please?" she asked like an afterthought.

Tsunade folded her hands together and looked at the girl before her. She risked death just to come and ask nicely for the files. She raised an eyebrow. In an instant the ANBU surrounded her ready for action. In that same instant Silver was ready to fight to her death. Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"At ease and please leave."

The ANBU members looked at her.

"Now."

Her tone deadly and everybody knew Tsunade's famous temper. They left quickly.

"Wait Iruka."

The young brunette man paused and waited.

"You will escort Miss Silver to the main house of the Uchiha compound." She commanded.

"Yes."

The pair turned and prepared to leave when Tsunade stopped them.

"Silver?"

"Ma'am?"

"If you try to hurt anyone you will be killed upon sight."

"I wouldn't expect anything less ma'am."

They left and Tsunade leaned back in her chair mildly amused.

"Why did you allow them to go?" Shizune asked.

"She called me ma'am."

Some times Shizune questioned her lady's sanity.

X

They walked through the quiet dark village silently. They walked about a foot from each other. Occasionally the ghost of a child would float by. Iruka told her that they were the souls of children who had been killed and still had ties to the mortal world. She seemed sad by that.

"Why are you sad by that?" he questioned her.

"I can never have children and the thought of them never being able to feel the warmth of a mothers love and it saddens me to see their lives so cold and empty like that."

"But-"

She looked at him sharply.

"Just because I'm Akatsuki doesn't mean I have feelings!" she snapped at him angrily.

Iruka fell silent. "Why can't you have children?"

She rolled her eyes like the answer was obvious.

"I'm a Jinchuuriki. It would be impossible."

"You could leave, flee and then you would never have to die."

She laughed and gazed at the moon.

"I must stay." She said softly.

"Why?"

"I owe them my life. If it weren't for them I would be dead by now or used as a weapon somewhere else."

He didn't ask her anymore questions. They had arrived. Iruka lead her through the gate and into the Uchiha compound. They walked on the main path into the house. Quietly shutting the door Iruka lead her to the main library.

"Have fun."

He sat on a chair to wait. She wandered through the aisles looking and looking but nothing caught her eye. She tried everything she could think of but nothing worked. She looked through the volumes until dawn but nothing caught her eye until she found it.

It was an old old book of red leather with an old lock which she quickly broke and flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for.

"Code marriage." She read out loud.

Iruka looked up. She dropped the book her eyes wide and trembling. He slowly walked over and picked it up.

"Code Marriage." He read aloud. "All Uchiha males are required to marry someone within the family to preserve the purity of our line."

In a flash Silver was out of the library and out of the compound. She was quickly out of the Leaf and heading back to the base. Tears blurred her vision as she burst into the base panting and crying. The other members looked at her in concern and followed her to the room she shared with Tobi.

Silver couldn't think straight. She was working on getting out of there. She wasn't right for him and the Code proved it. She changed into a pair of black shorts, black boots that went to her knees and a black fishnet top with a wide black band across her boobs.

She packed a small pack and on her way out it him the picture or her and Tobi. Silver paused and picked it up. She felt tears roll down her cheeks and she ripped the picture in half and tossed it on the ground.

Silver left the room went over to her Konan and has a short whispered conversation with her then left.

"What was that all about?" Kisame asked.

"Nothing."

The bluenette left and headed back to Pein's rooms.

X

At the entrance she met Tobi. He took one look at her tear stained face and quickly hugged her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed at him.

She recoiled and fought him off as he let go of her looking hurt.

"What's wrong?"

"I know about Code Marriage!"

His face fell inside his mask.

"W-what?"

"Don't play stupid! I know all about it! I'm not right for you!"

He laughed. "Stupid. You are my world. You _are_ right for me!"

"NO!"

She burst into tears and ran into the forest. This was all too much for her.

"SILVER WAIT PLEASE!" he yelled after her.

She didn't listen. Dejectedly he headed back to the base only to have his world go black.

'_Silver.'_

Was his last thought.

X

They've a woken sir."

"Good go get Tusnade-sama."

"Yes sir."

The ninja disappeared leave the elder to gaze at the quickly waking up Akatsuki members. He had waited year for this moment of triumph. Soon he, Danzo, would be the hero of the village.

After Silver left he had men track her and they did their job well. After alerting Danzo they waited after Silver and Tobi had their talk before taking him out. They eventually found the hidden entrance. Then Danzo alerted Lady Tusnade and a plan of action was made and acted out.

The Leaf acted quickly and silently to capture their greatest enemies and Dazo would be the hero of them all. Tomorrow at noon they would be executed. He laughed at that thought. He continued to watch his prey.

Silver continued to run throw the trees until she burst into the gypsy camp. She ran until she came to her parent's tent and burst in crying.

"Silver!" her mother exclaimed.

Abigail and Tarria hurried over and comforted the silvette. After she calmed down she fell asleep quickly exhausted from today's events. Tarria and Abigail looked at each other and agreed it would be best not to reveal what Tobi had come to talk about. They hid the engagement box in a corner of the tent by the books.

When she woke up it was an hour until noon. Silver sat up and rubbed her eyes. The nights events came rushing back to her and she cried again before going back outside.

"Hi daddy!" she called.

Alex turned and waved to her daughter.

"Oh hello Lady Chiyo!"

Silver bowed respectably to the Sand native.

"Good morning Silver! What a nice surprise!" The old woman smiled warmly at her.

"Did your mother and Tarria tell you yet?" Alex asked.

"Tell me what?" Silver asked confused.

"NO!" Tarria and Abigail yelled hurrying over.

"Tell me what?" Silver asked again.

"No you can't!" Tarria cried.

"Alex no!"

"I don't see why not." Alex said.

He turned to his daughter.

"Tobi came to us and asked for your hand in marriage."

Silver's eyes grew wide. "H-he what?"

"That's actually what I came to tell you about Silver." Lady Chiyo said breaking in.

Silver turned and looked at her.

"The Akatsuki members but you have been captured. They are to be executed by hanging in the clearing north of the Leaf."

She looked sad.

"You are to be spared because of the Three Tails."

Silver was shaking with rage.

"Where's my ring?" She snarled out.

Tarria slowly handed her the small blue box. Silver opened it up and was greeted with a silver right with a small ruby heart on it.

"It used to be his grandmothers." Tarria said softly.

Silver slipped it on. She went back inside the tent and grabbed her pack. She pulled out her cloak and put it on. She was just finishing fastening it when she stepped out.

"And where are you going?" Tarria snapped.

"To save my husband." Silver answered staring straight into her eyes.

Tarria sighed, turned, and left grumbling. Silver smiled faintly.

"Now if you excuse me."

She was off at a dead sprint in mere seconds. She hit the forest and didn't look back. Looking up she judged she didn't have long.

"Come on Sanbi lend me some of your power."

The great beast let his power flow into her limbs and let her run a lot faster than she usually would have. She reached the edge of the forest with seconds to spare. It seemed that ninjas from far and wide had come out to see the death of the Akatsuki. Silver growled and made her way up a tree to wait and watch.

She watched as drums drummed out a steady beat and the Akatsuki members were forced to walk up the wooden steps and the ropes were placed around their necks. The executioner stepped up and started to read the charges. He finished and put his hand ont eh lever and that was her time to reveal herself.

"HEY!" Silver shouted. She was atop the tree and looked down at them in plain sight. "DON'T YOU _DARE_ TOUCH MY HUSBAND!"

She hopped down from all the way up and landed gracefully wincing slightly.

"It's Silver!"

"Silver?"

"What's she doing here?"

The crowed parted stunned as the silvette walked down the way and to the front.

Madara watched as she yelled from the tree and hopped down. She sure could leave an impression. He smiled beneath his mask. It wasn't until he caught sight of the ring on her finger that grew even happier if that was possible.

"Now step away from the lever and no one has to die." She said mildly.

The executioner laughed and pulled it. In an instant the members were dropped and choking. Silver raised an eyebrow. In the next instant the ropes were cut. They all fell to the ground and laid there as the ropes were dissolved. Then the strange power melted the chakra repressing bands and they were free.

Quickly the Akatsuki members separated and end up around Silver.

"Which one of you is Danzo?" Silver called out.

The old man stepped forward.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Remember me?" Silver asked.

Danzo eyed her up and down. "No."

"LIAR!" she hissed.

Blue misty energy swirled around her. Danzo's eye widened.

"No! It can't be! You disappeared long ago!"

"Danzo!" Lady Tusnade snapped. "What is going on?"

Silver smirked. She boldly took a step forward.

"Never told her did you?"

"Told me what?"

Silver looks Tusnade right in the eye.

"Danzo here lead an experiment with the Mist. I am the hold her of the Three tails Sanbi. And as far as I know the only female Jinchuuriki of this century."

"Lies! Milady! Lies!" Danzo said horrified.

Silver ignored him.

"I was stolen from my family when I bonded with Sanbi. Over my 'childhood' Danzo and the Mist performed experiment and experiment on me as I grew up. They told me I was conceived only to house Sanbi but that is a lie milady."

She gazed around at the breathless crowd.

"I had made three escape attempts and if it wasn't for the Akatsuki members Itachi and Kisame I wouldn't be here today." Her voice grew louder and bolder. "I would be use and a weapon of mass destruction in the wrong hands. In fact I was being transported to a black auction to be sold to the highest bidder."

There were gasps from the crowd. Danzo was starting to lose his cool. Tobi stood up and grabbed her hand. She turned and smiled up at him. She leaned into him and continued.

"If my team members must be killed then I wish to do so alongside them."

She looked Tusnade right in the eye.

"Jinchuuriki be damned."

She fell silent and looked at Tusnade.

Lady Tusnade was speechless. When she finally regain her speech she turned to Danzo only to find out that he and the Hidden Mist delegates had vanished.

"Find them!" she barked. "And bring them back alive!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Members of the ANBIU left and teams one through six were dispatched. Naruto carefully made his way over to Silver. He poked her in the forehead. Silver stared at him in confusion the started to laugh. Naruto joined with her. The grinned at each other and hugged.

"Weird!" she said.

"I know!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It's like we've known each other for years!" she cried.

"It's the Jinchuuriki inside of you both." A slow voice commented.

They turned to see Gaara of the sand standing there.

"Lady Silver." He said inclining his head.

She nodded back to him. Slowly the other last remaining Jinchuuriki came forward to surround Silver. She was like their long lost sister. They all felt right with each other. Like they had known each other for years.

"Ahem!" Tusnade barked.

The Jinchuuriki turned to look at her.

"There is still the problem of the Akatsuki." She said.

In an instant Silver was at Tobi's side. She was kidding about the whole die by his side thing. Cliché as it was.

XXX

_The students listened with rapt attention to Tarria._

"Will they live?" _Tavia asked worriedly._

_Tarria smiled and continued._

XXX

"While you remain in the Land of Fire you will be protected by the Leaf." She declared.

There were shouts from the crowd. Tusnade let off a round of lighting. They were still.

"If you have a problem with that then please leave now!"

Several ninja left. All that remained were the Sand, Leaf, and Rain. Tusnade was confused. Why did the Rain stay?

Slowly a tall silver haired woman made her way over to Silver. She stopped in front of Silver and looked at her closely.

"Anita?" she asked.

"I'm sorry?" Silver asker her back.

"My daughter was stolen from us long ago. You remind me of her. I guess not." She seemed sad.

The lady turned and started to walk away.

"Wait." Silver said.

The lady turned around waiting. Sanbi had just released memory from her past.

"Anita." She said slowly. "My real name."

She looked at the lady.

"You are Nita my mother."

The woman smiled.

"Mother!"

Silver ran to the lady and hugged her crying. The lady held her daughter crying softly.

"My dear dear Anita."

"Mother!"

Silver was crying hard now as Sanbi released more of her memories to her. The two parted and looked at each other. Both had silver hair and ice blue eyes. But Silver had tanner skin than her mother.

Tobi watched them sadly. Silver would be leaving them to go spend the rest of her life with the Rain. But he was happy for her. She finally got to know who her mother was.

The Akatsuki turned and prepared to leave.

"Don't you dare!"

They turned to see Silver there standing her hands on her hips looking furious. She stalked over to Tobi and grabbed the front of his cloak.

"I didn't come all this way to save your ass only to have you slip from my clutches again you bastard!" she snarled tears falling down her face.

He laughed and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around him and held on to him tight and buried her face into his cloak. He tangled his fingers in her hair and refused to let go.

Lady Nita smiled at her daughter.

"Lady Nita we must get back to the Rain to report this." Her advisor reported.

"Of course but I don't think my husband would mind terribly if we stayed another day." She replied calmly wiping her eyes.

"Yes madam."

She approached Tobi and Silver.

"Since you are my daughter you will forever be welcomed in the Rain."

She smiled kindly.

"Thank you mother." Silver said gratefully.

Tobi nodded his head. Slowly Akatsuki members slipped into the forest. All who remained were Pein, Konan, Tobi, and Silver.

"Now all that's left is to discuss this matter." Tusnade said breaking the happy moment. "Danzo is still on the loose and we have no idea where he is."

Silver smiled.

"With all due respect Lady Tusnade I know where he and the Mist are going."

"You do?"

"Yes. They will go to the Mist talk, then flee to the water falls of Sisuke valley."

"Sisuke valley?" Tusnade asked confused.

"It's where the Jinchuuriki were first created." Lady Nita said softly. "It's been protected by the Mist and Rain for almost a century now."

Silver nodded. "It's where They always took me to regain my strength. There's a cave under the widest waterfall that They used to store me in while I was recovering."

She shuddered. Tobi tightened his grip on her. She returned the grip.

"Well lead the way!" Tusnade barked.

Silver grinned. Lady Tusnade had all teams report back to the Leaf.

"Ok listen well!" she barked as she stood in front of the assembled ninjas. "You will follow Lady Silver-" she indicated tom the Akatsuki member beside her. "If anyone disobeys that order you will have to answer to me. You will follow Lady Silver to Sisuke valley. There you will find Danzo and you are ordered to bring him back alive."

She finished giving her order.

"Go!"

Silver took off her Akatsuki clock and handed it to Tobi. She quickly kissed his cheek then left with the ninja's from the Leaf, Sand, and Rain.

Lady Nita and Lady Tusnade watched as the ninja's left.

"Well." Tusnade sighed. "It's been a very strange day."

"I agree. Do you happen to have any Brandy?" Lady Nita asked.

Tusnade grinned. "Lady Nita I do believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

The two women left and headed back to her office to talk over two large cups of Brandy. Tobi sat down on the gallows the woman had previously left swinging his feet and watching the distance. Konan took a step to him but Pein grabbed her hand. He shook his head no and the two left.

Tobi sighed and gazed at the sinking sun. They had just found each other and now they were separated again way too soon. He sensed someone standing next to him. Looking over it was the youngest Uchiha. Sasuke had come home at last. Tobi stood and they looked at each other. He noticed Sasuke's team behind him.

"Well?"

"Siskue valley."

Sasuke nodded and they were gone. Tobi sat down again feeling sick.

"What have I done?" he moaned.

XXX

_It had been a close battle but eventually Danzo was captured and brought back to the Leaf and interrogated. The leader of the Mist was removed from office and vanished from the face of the planet. He so far hasn't been heard from but his death hasn't been ruled out yet. His student Sai vanished soon as Danzo left and no one knows his whereabouts. It's said he is still alive and recovering but no one knows for sure._

_Madara and Silver were married in the Rain and eventually started their of Village of Thieves. Also known as?_

"The Lock Village!"_ all the students yelled._

_Tarria smiled._

"Why are we called the lock?"

"Because even in death we keep secrets!"

"Very good!"

_Soon the ex-members of the Akatsuki came and settled down and had children who had children and so forth. Silver and Madara themselves had children and great grandchildren. They stayed in the village for a few years to watch it prosper but soon left to unknown parts._

_I occasionally write to Silver but she never tells me where they are. We still maintain a close relationship and occasionally meet up places. If they are dead I doubt it. Madara has lived this long and Silver has Sanbi so who knows?_

_Our village is built on what?_

"Truth, justice, and love!"

"Who do we serve?"

"Silver and Madara!"

"Why?"

"Because they created the Lock Village!"

_Terria smiled and closed her book._

"Why are we called locks?"

"Because we keep secrets even in death!"

XXX

Silver took his hand and gazed out at the ocean. She turned and looked up at him.

"I love you."

Madara grinned down at her.

"I know."

Silver grinned. She pulled off and tossed it high in the air and dragged him down for a kiss.

The mask fell into the ocean but neither tried to get it. It sank deeper and deeper until getting eaten by a shark.


	3. End

Ok so Silver was originally created by Rissy (thearistacats of FF) and I am able to use her with permission thank you very much!

She also has a story called Silver so you should go check that out! It's kind of awesome.

Abigail is also a premade character of Rissy. In her story Abby soon morphs into Silver but for now she's a normal girl. In my story she's her adoptive parent.

All other characters are either owned by the creators of Naruto or by me.

That includes but not limited to…

Tarria, Tarvir, Tavia, Kara, etc are mine.

Naruto, Itachi, Tobi/Madara, etc are Masashi Kishimoto's.

Just to clear that up. That's for reading!


End file.
